


【卡配罗】Pseudopregnancy

by catrinasxj



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrinasxj/pseuds/catrinasxj





	【卡配罗】Pseudopregnancy

克里斯蒂亚诺忙忙碌碌不见踪影已经有一周了。

是，卡卡想，虽然说他们俩只是队友关系，他好像不应该对队友的行踪这么关注，但是无论怎么想，从往日几乎是连体婴儿一样的状态突然演变成这样确实很不正常。

也许克里斯是遇到了什么问题呢，卡卡告诉自己，我有义务帮他。是，这个理由够充分了。

卡卡试探性地去找马塞洛。

“你觉得克里斯最近有什么不同吗？”

马塞洛停下球，茫然地抬起头：“有什么不同，他最近像只兔子一样嘴里老是叼着草？”

“不是这个。”卡卡一句话在嘴里打了一千个转，最后还是磕磕巴巴地问了出来，“你不觉得……他最近和我疏远了吗？”

马塞洛对他的这句话嗤之以鼻，他摆了摆手，用近似抱怨的语气哀叹道：“老天爷，你们俩以为自己还在念幼儿园吗？克里斯是个成年人了，他肯定有自己的私人空间啊。”

卡卡瞄了一眼站在不远处慢悠悠晃弄脚下球的克里斯蒂亚诺，反而像是坚定了什么想法似的，斩钉截铁道：“不，他肯定有问题。”

“好吧好吧。”马塞洛抱起胳膊认真地盯着他，“和我讲讲，有什么问题。”

巴西人犹豫半天，摸摸鼻尖小声说：“比如，我们俩很久都没拥抱过了。”

漫长的沉默。

马塞洛的表情凝固了。他想扭头就走，又几乎没法克制自己的脾气想要冲他大吼大叫，但是对上卡卡诚恳的黑眸，只能不甘地把所有咆哮憋回了嘴里。

“老天爷。”他蹂躏着自己的一头蓬发踱步，觉得简直没法和卡卡交流。他要怎么告诉他两个大男人每天在球场上抱来抱去才是不正常的？

但他下一秒就想起了他们俩在球场上的日常。是，几乎每个人都这么说，他们俩不像是来训练的球员，更像是来郊外野营的情侣。只要你在训练间隙抬起头，所见就是卡卡和克里斯蒂亚诺勾肩搭背黏糊在一起。卡卡对克里斯蒂亚诺的一头卷毛情有独钟，而克里斯蒂亚诺也会极为配合地乖乖把头伸到卡卡掌下，顺便胳膊极为自然地环住他的脖子，卷毛头埋在他胸前打盹。

这一幕几次惊得马塞洛球都掉了。

回想起这些还是令他毛骨悚然。马塞洛用怜悯的目光端详了这个被爱情冲昏头脑的傻瓜上帝之子一会儿，抱着球扭身走了。

卡卡迷茫地盯着他的背影，不明白哪出了错。  
 

 

这个问题看来只有他自己能解决，最终他还是决定亲口去问。

训练结束后的更衣室里，卡卡一边换鞋一边状似不经意地开口：“克里斯。”

“嗯？”葡萄牙人心情貌似十分愉悦，他一边哼着听不出调的歌一边脱下身上的训练服，大大方方展露出漂亮的躯体。“怎么了？”

卡卡把目光从那磁石般吸引人的肉体上移开，犹豫半天：“你是不是……发情期到了？”

发情期，这绝对是让所有主教练都困扰不已的难题，球员需要花大量时间度过发情期，而这绝对会影响训练进程。

“你认真的吗？”克里斯蒂亚诺仿佛终于从自我陶醉的状态里清醒过来了，他扭过头仔细盯着卡卡，困惑不已道：“我已经怀孕了啊。”

沉默。

良久的沉默。

卡卡没能从这句话中反应过来，他甚至不知道手里的球鞋什么时候掉到了地上，在这个瞬间他的大脑除了空白一片什么也没了。他茫然地张着嘴，这世上还有什么事能比这句话更惊悚吗？就算克里斯蒂亚诺亲口告诉他他明天就要转会巴萨也不能。震惊中，嘴巴先大脑一步开始运转：

“所以孩子是谁的？”

克里斯蒂亚诺盯着他的目光让卡卡甚至开始恍惚，难不成不是这世界出了错而是他精神错乱了？

“你是在跟我开玩笑吗？”克里斯蒂亚诺凑近了脸盯着他，“不是你的还会是谁的？”

卡卡仿佛被水泥浇筑在原地一动不能动。接二连三的重锤让他的大脑被锈住了似的无法转动，这件事实在太荒谬以至于他不知道该从哪里质疑。男人会怀孕吗？又怎么可能怀了他的孩子？老天爷，他和克里斯甚至连吻都没接过，这个孩子是哪里来的？

他开始飞速转动大脑猜测这是否会是一个捉弄性质的玩笑，如果他当真了其他队友会不会在下一秒就冲进来欢呼打赌的成功。可克里斯蒂亚诺脸上的困惑浑不似作伪，他比其他任何人都要了解他，那双眼睛里的茫然是真的。

“你是怎么了？”克里斯蒂亚诺仔细观察他的表情，有点局促不安，“是因为我陪你的时间太少了？后天你可以来我家的。”

卡卡不是什么纯情处男，他听得出这句话里隐含的暗示。但他现在需要时间让自己爆炸的大脑清理思绪，不知道该如何回应这个邀约，只能含糊地应答一声。

克里斯蒂亚诺想了想，凑近了在卡卡脸颊上印下一个吻，然后收拾好东西出去了。

柔软唇瓣印在皮肤上的的触感，仿佛一股细小的电流透过皮肤酥酥麻麻地通向心里。卡卡甚至感觉那一小块皮肤都开始变得滚烫。

尽管知道这么做不对，但心底里叫嚣的声音让他没法拒绝这样的诱惑，困惑暂时压倒了理性，犹豫半晌，他还是掏出手机摁下了一串号码。

“……是的。”他看了眼克里斯蒂亚诺的衣柜，柜门上贴着他的大幅照片，里面的七号飞奔在绿茵场上，对着镜头露出大笑。卡卡慢慢地开口：

“我想查查一个人的本体。”  
 

 

克里斯蒂亚诺确实没有想到刚关上家门就会迎来卡卡如此热情的攻势。卡卡那张俊美漂亮的脸确实很有蛊惑力，尤其是当他用一双黑曜石般的眼睛盯着你看时，没人能说出拒绝他的话。克里斯蒂亚诺此刻开始后悔在车上撩拨他了。

“不行……现在不能做。”他气喘吁吁想要分开点距离。克里斯蒂亚诺现在嘴唇被亲得有点发肿，眼睛里闪着水光，心脏快要从胸腔里蹦出来了。

 “没事的。”卡卡安抚他，右手搂住他的后颈，凑上去亲他的脸颊，左手悄然滑进了衬衫里，抚摸着光滑细腻，线条结实漂亮的腹肌。雨点般的吻顺着额头，纤长的睫毛，鼻梁落到了嘴唇上。

舌头描摹过克里斯蒂亚诺的唇形，强硬地撬开牙齿探入了口腔中勾引交缠着他的舌头。甜蜜的唇舌相触，炙热的鼻息交缠在一起，克里斯蒂亚诺来不及说出什么拒绝的话，他已经完全陷入了这样的甜蜜温存中，全身心沦陷在这个吻里了。

“兔子克里斯。”卡卡率先结束了这个漫长的热吻，情欲让他的声音变得嘶哑低沉。他摩挲着克里斯蒂亚诺头上的卷毛，嗅着他颈侧沐浴乳的清香。“你的耳朵呢？还有尾巴，露出来给我瞧瞧好不好……乖。”

“……”克里斯蒂亚诺憋红了脸，他没空去想为什么本体的秘密会这样轻易被他知道。卡卡炙热的呼吸拂在皮肤上，让他轻微地抖了抖。球场上的超级巨星克里斯蒂亚诺本体是只兔子！这个事实如此直白毫不留情地从卡卡口中被揭露，让他羞愧地抬不起头来。他逃避似的把脸埋在卡卡胸口，“呜……别说了。”

但他没法掌控动物的本能。再百般不愿，动情时刻不可避免的本能还是让耳朵悄悄从卷毛中支起了脑袋。

卡卡的目光全然被那双毛茸茸的长耳朵吸引了。那确实是一双属于兔子的极可爱的耳朵。他下意识地捏上去，揉了揉耳朵尖。

克里斯蒂亚诺的反应大得超出他的想象，耳根颤了颤，整双耳朵都要蜷缩起来，“不……别捏了！”

卡卡置若罔闻，变本加厉地将右手伸进了内裤中，揉了揉饱满的臀肉，手指挑逗似的揉捏着那蓬松柔软的尾巴。

克里斯蒂亚诺腿都软了，从未被碰触过的极敏感的地方被放肆揉弄的感觉陌生到可怕，他咬紧牙关不让甜腻的呻吟泄出来。但是悄悄抬起头的性器已经完全暴露了身体的兴奋，柱头贪婪地流出了透明的腺液。

“……呼……”他紧紧攀住卡卡的胳膊不让自己太丢脸地腿软跪倒在地。卡卡灵巧的手指搓揉着细密的绒毛，克里斯蒂亚诺呼吸开始变得粗重，这样细致温柔的挑逗让欲火一点点从脊椎处攀升。

“啊——”当卡卡笑眯眯地抬起手指，露出上面的一片白浊时，克里斯蒂亚诺羞地快要晕过去了，被玩耳朵和尾巴就射了这件事显然让这位世界第一射手无法接受。“快点擦——呜……”话还没说完，卡卡的手指就伸进了他嘴里，腥涩的液体让他立刻皱起了眉头。“混蛋……”手指模仿着性器进入的动作在他口腔里搅弄出一片淫靡的水声。

“也来摸摸我的。”卡卡拿起克里斯蒂亚诺的手放在自己头上，“克里斯和我果然好配。”

克里斯蒂亚诺睁大眼睛，卡卡抖了抖黑发中不知道什么时候冒出来的白色蓬松尖耳。“……一匹狼……”克里斯蒂亚诺呆呆地看着，他努力想掩饰自己内心的慌张和焦躁，兔子刻在基因里对肉食性动物的恐惧让他对这场即将到来的性事充满了不安。

卡卡看着他，此刻的葡萄牙人像极了一颗饱满的汁水四溢的葡萄，高潮的余韵还未散去，凌乱的衬衣下是急促起伏的胸膛。但最可爱的是他极力掩藏慌张的模样，又可怜又可爱。

“过来。”这副待蹂躏的样子几乎立刻就激发了他的欲念，卡卡克制着不现在就撕开他的衣服把阴茎塞进那诱人的屁股里，捏捏克里斯蒂亚诺的耳朵，声音哑得可怕，“帮我舔舔。”

克里斯蒂亚诺立刻明白了他的意思，他咽了咽口水。卡卡的牛仔裤早已经被撑起了一个可怕的弧度，他隔着布料仿佛都能感受到那根阴茎传来的可怕热度。但当他解开裤子，巨硕的阴茎拍打在他脸颊上时还是被惊得往后一退。尺寸可怖的性器超出了兔子的接受程度，虽然早就做好了和野兽交合的心理准备，但是当如此狰狞的巨物出现在眼前时，本能还是在催促着他逃跑。

“……卡卡，太大了……喉咙会被撑破的。”他用掌心抚弄着那根性器，灼热的温度让他胆战心惊。克里斯蒂亚诺讨好似的亲吻他的唇瓣，含含糊糊撒娇道：“我可以帮你用手弄。”

“乖。”卡卡压低了嗓音哄他。他从来不会拒绝克里斯蒂亚诺的请求，无论是在球场上还是在生活里，但是这个前提绝对不包括在床上。

手掌不容置疑地按在他脑后阻止兔子的后退。“我这样也很难受的。”他皱着眉头装出一副难受的样子。

不算高超的演技还是让克里斯蒂亚诺犹豫了，他咬咬牙，一点点凑近了，艰难地张开嘴巴含进了硕大的龟头，慢慢套弄着火热的肉刃。

紧窄湿热的口腔紧紧包裹着他急欲发泄的性器。克里斯蒂亚诺努力张大嘴巴，用舌头舔过柱身，硕大的龟头抵到了喉头，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着下巴流下来。卡卡呼吸急促，克里斯蒂亚诺的口交技术绝对说不上好，但再生涩的动作，只要明白是在享用克里斯蒂亚诺的嘴巴，光是看着他跪在床上为你口交，嘴唇包裹着你的阴茎就足以让人达到高潮。卡卡努力将视线从克里斯蒂亚诺脸上移开，他揉着克里斯蒂亚诺的臀部，蘸满润滑液的手机缓慢打着转，挤进了诱人臀瓣间狭小的穴口。

“呜……卡卡……别弄了……”克里斯蒂亚诺嘴巴发酸，他吐出了口中的性器，沾满唾液的柱体没有一点要发泄的迹象。后穴被异物进入的怪异感让他扭过头低声哀求。

“不弄的话等会怎么进去？”卡卡笑了一声，充满暗示意味地将性器在克里斯蒂亚诺紧致的大腿内侧蹭了蹭，察觉到他不自觉绷紧了身体，满意地弯起了嘴角。手里也不闲着，两三下剥光了他的衣服。这个跪趴在地上的姿势实在是太过羞耻，克里斯蒂亚诺像一座漂亮的无与伦比的展览品，迎接他人的注视。

现在他终于可以肆无忌惮地一览葡萄牙人藏在球衣下的浑圆诱人的屁股。经过锻炼的臀部结实挺翘，丰满的臀肉在揉捏时溢出他的指缝。不是在球场上用隐晦的目光注视，在脑内下流地臆想那两瓣丰满臀肉间隐秘的肉穴，他现在可以大大方方地享用这道美味。

常年不见天日的臀部和身体其他部位蜜色的肌肤有着清晰的色差，白皙臀丘往上可以看到紧窄的腰部和背部流畅优美的脊线，以及薄薄的肩胛骨起伏时漂亮的线条。

“自己扩张。”卡卡抽出手指，肠液混杂着润滑剂弄得穴口湿漉漉一片。他退后一步，好整以暇地坐在床上盯着他欣赏。

克里斯蒂亚诺手指绞着床单，他身上已经沁出了薄薄一层汗，在灯光的照射下肌理显得不可思议的漂亮。兔子显然羞耻极了，他咬住嘴唇，耳朵压在脸颊下面。颤颤巍巍地伸出右手，探到后方那个平日里从未有过多余碰触的隐秘穴口。

那里已经被卡卡用手指亵玩过一番了，贪婪松软的穴口饥渴地收缩着，手指刚探进去，汁水淋漓的内壁就缠上了他。“呼……”克里斯蒂亚诺努力放松肌肉，强忍着怪异的触感，缓慢地抽动手指。

“……可以了。”他向卡卡投去求助般的目光。在他的目光注视下扩张自己的身体实在超出了他的极限，只是被卡卡看着，身体就已经有了下流的情欲反应，阴茎涨得发痛，后穴一翕一合地流着水。

卡卡眸光变得深沉，他一言不发地将克里斯蒂亚诺转过身，抽出他的手指，狰狞怒发的性器抵上臀缝，一点点挤开狭小的穴口长驱直入。尖锐的犬齿咬在了克里斯蒂亚诺光滑的肩头。

“啊！”同时从肩头传来的鲜明的刺痛感和后穴被强势扩充带来的过分饱胀感让克里斯蒂亚诺难耐地大喊出声。“别咬……好痛！”

卡卡舔了舔那个清晰的牙印，握住克里斯蒂亚诺的腰部，几乎不给他丝毫缓冲的时间就发起了猛烈的攻势。

“慢点……我真的不行……呜……”散发着高热的巨物在体内的存在感实在太过可怖，尤其是这种毫不留情的速度，肠壁几乎都要在这种高热的摩擦中融化了。仅剩的一点理智让他用力想推开卡卡，“不行……太快了！”

卡卡看着葡萄牙人因为惊惧睁大的棕色眼睛，他是真的认为他肚子里有一个生命的。卡卡突然间不无遗憾地希望这个孩子是真实存在的，克里斯蒂亚诺这个名字和怀孕这个词放在一起所产生的遐想，就已经足够摧毁他所有的理智。

揉捏着他紧实富有弹性的乳肉，卡卡低头咬住他胸肌上深红色的乳粒用唇舌挑逗，含糊不清道：“怕伤到小宝宝吗？那我们兔子妈妈的奶水在哪里？”

他一边说一边越发快速地耸动下身，阴囊重重地拍打在柔嫩的穴口，肉体拍打的交合声已经把克里斯蒂亚诺的大脑烧成了一片浆糊。可卡卡还不放过他似的，一边发狠地用尖锐的犬齿去咬那颗已经肿得不成样子的乳果一边逼问，“快说，没有乳汁的话小兔子吃什么？”

“别说了……别说了……”克里斯蒂亚诺崩溃似的用胳膊挡住眼睛。汗水和泪水混杂在一起，弄得他整张脸上都湿漉漉的。这种下流的荤话从卡卡形状优美的嘴唇中吐露出来时带来的冲击加倍了，他没法想象平日里温和有理的卡卡在床上会判若两人，淫秽的词语仿佛带着温度，烧得他心慌意乱。

周遭的空气仿佛都变得稀薄，克里斯蒂亚诺有种缺氧的错觉，脸颊酡红一片。卡卡低头吻他，温柔的唇舌交缠将他所有呜咽呻吟都吞进了嗓子里，操干的力道却一点都没轻，阴茎每次都全根没入。克里斯蒂亚诺用胳膊搂着卡卡的脖子，嘴里吐出的全是破碎的抽噎声。他被操得哆哆嗦嗦地发抖，两条长腿一颤一颤的。

身体里火热坚硬的性器进到了极深的地方，克里斯蒂亚诺甚至有种会被顶到胃部的错觉。硬得发胀的阴茎不满足地挺立着，他把脑袋拱到卡卡的颈窝里，就像他平日里做过千次万次的那样，声音抽抽搭搭地，“卡卡……轻点……呜，摸摸我……”

卡卡凝视着他，他现在活像是从水里捞出来的，嘴唇红得像是要滴出血来。两只耳朵可怜兮兮地紧贴在他脸侧，绒毛被汗水黏成一缕一缕的。

克里斯蒂亚诺绝对不是那种身材纤弱的球员，相反，几乎一切阳刚的词都可以堆砌在他身上，他是高大的，结实的，有力的，和弱不禁风这个词绝对无关的。在更衣室里时，他不止一次想过克里斯蒂亚诺会是什么动物。应该是一只黑豹，拥有油光水滑的漂亮皮毛和敏锐又矫健的身姿，他确实像极了这种聪明又优雅的动物。可事实确实让他大跌眼镜，克里斯蒂亚诺是一只兔子，还是一只傻乎乎的完全沉浸在假孕臆想中的兔子。克里斯蒂亚诺平日里十分黏他，他对他的信任和亲近让他自己都觉得茫然。起初几乎所有人都认为他们俩性格不对头，克里斯蒂亚诺心高气傲，而他也不是委曲求全的人，刚转会时他的确对和自己的新任队友相处充满忧虑。但是事实上，他想多了，训练第一天，当克里斯蒂亚诺咧开嘴冲他露出一个极为傻气的笑容时，他也不自觉扬起了嘴角。

而现在，卡卡看着他，兔子被欺负哭了还只会一个劲往恶狼怀里拱的话，只会让人想更恶劣地对待他。

他深呼吸，忍住了把克里斯蒂亚诺操得号啕大哭的念头，轻柔地放缓了节奏，手掌温柔地包裹住他吐着水的性器，用手指安抚性地撸动。

被蹂躏到红肿的穴口得以暂时休息，硬得发痛的阴茎被温柔地爱抚，克里斯蒂亚诺舒服地眯起眼睛，昏昏沉沉发出梦呓般的声音：“唔……好舒服……”

“舒服吗？”卡卡像是被他的胸部吸引了注意力，在饱满紧实的乳肉上印下一个个齿痕，肆无忌惮地玩弄着那可怜兮兮的果实。本来就敏感的乳头又被粗糙的舌尖挑逗，克里斯蒂亚诺皱起眉，“好痛……别吸了……又不会有乳汁！”

正是因为他们俩都浑不在意，所以当那饱经蹂躏肿得像颗樱桃的乳首缓缓沁出一点白色的液体时，两个人都有一瞬间的呆愣。最先反应过来的是卡卡，他眼睛发亮，凑上去啧啧地吮吸着溢乳的乳首，白色的乳液顺着胸膛流下，让克里斯蒂亚诺有轻微地呆滞。他在这一瞬间产生一种极度的荒谬感，自己像雌性一样产乳造成的冲击力让他甚至没有察觉到卡卡卷起一抹奶渍。直到尝到一丝腥甜，他才看见卡卡得意的笑脸：“克里斯的乳汁真的好甜。”

“专心点。”不满足于他的分神，卡卡直接就着性器插入的姿势，抱着克里斯蒂亚诺坐在了他怀里。这个姿势让性器进得更深了，深红的穴口艰难地吞咽着巨物，肠液混合着润滑剂在穴口拍打出白色的泡沫。克里斯蒂亚诺失神地仰着头，手下意识地捂住小腹，甚至有种被戳穿的错觉。

这个姿势让他几乎是被钉在了卡卡的阴茎上，他脑海里甚至可以勾勒出自己体内火热肉刃的形状。“我真的不行了……”克里斯蒂亚诺呜咽着摇头，他的身体战栗着，每一次操干硕大的龟头都会碾过肠壁敏感的软肉。小腹和腿发酸，他几次想起身逃开这种无休止的肏干，却又被禁锢在怀里接受阴茎的操弄。

“啊……我要射了……”克里斯蒂亚诺叫都叫不出来了，他死死抓住卡卡的胳膊，用力到指节都有点发白。“放开我……啊——”卡卡摁着他的铃口，急于发泄却找不到出口的痛苦与敏感点被撞击通电般的快感交织在一起，让他有种大哭的冲动。

“乖一点，等我一起。”卡卡咬牙喘着粗气。过度的快感让克里斯蒂亚诺整个穴道不自主地剧烈收缩，阴茎被紧窒肠道吮吸包裹的快感入侵四肢百骸，直冲脑门。卡卡的胯一下下拍在他饱满的臀尖上，撞得白嫩的臀肉不断乱颤。最后的冲刺过后终于绷紧了腰腹，阴茎深埋在肠道内，喷出了一股股精液。

射精时阴茎根部的结迅速膨胀，将克里斯蒂亚诺和他的性器死死契合在一起。克里斯蒂亚诺终于哭出了声，他眼眶通红，瞬间扩张的痛苦与高热精液喷洒在肠壁上的热烫让他不断痉挛。浑身哆嗦着，克里斯蒂亚诺在一片白光中前后同时达到了高潮。

这场性爱仿佛耗尽了他全身的力气。克里斯蒂亚诺累得抬不起一根手指来，瘫痪般躺在床上，恍惚间感觉到卡卡支起身亲吻了一下他的嘴角。

他的大脑只恢复了短暂一瞬的清明，下一秒就陷入了沉沉的昏睡中。在那一秒，克里斯蒂亚诺终于记起了他是怎么自己把自己这只兔子送到卡卡嘴里的。


End file.
